An electronic device such as a smartphone, a table PC, a smart watch, or the like may output a variety of content such as a picture, an image, text, and the like through a display panel. The display panel may be driven through a display driver integrated circuit (DDI). The display driver integrated circuit may receive image data from a processor in the electronic device and may output the received image data through the display panel.
The display driver integrated circuit may store image data to be output through each of pixels constituting a display in units of a frame and may output the stored image data through the display depending on a specified timing signal.
A conventional display driver integrated circuit may perform a simple function in which the conventional display driver integrated circuit receives image data from a processor and outputs the received image data through a display panel. In addition, in the case where the conventional display driver integrated circuit outputs an analog clock, a digital clock, and the like in an always on display (AOD) scheme, an application processor should be in a driving state repeatedly, and power consumed upon driving the application processor is increased.